XSPB 14
Información Xuxa Solamente Pra Bajitos 14 es Un Programa Infantil Incluindo "Fui Al Mercado (Little Ant Song)", "Lo Sitio Del Vovô (The Grandpa's Farm)", "Txutxucão Rock (Zorro Loco)" y Más en DVD, CD y VHS KIT. Solo en MK, Lo CD Estreño en 26 de Abril de 2017, VHS KIT, 7 de Octobre de 2018 y DVD, 30 de Decembro de 2018. Menu Play * Cena 1 (Introdución XSPB14) * Cena 2 (Me Muevo Para Aquí c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 3 (Somos Los Rulos c/ Los Rulos) * Cena 4 (Txutxucão Rock c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 5 (Bônus: Teddy Rock) * Cena 6 (Lo Teddy Llegô c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 7 (Fui Al Mercado c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 8 (Competición De Los Magicos Part. Esp. Atchim y Espirro c/ Patatí y Patatá) * Cena 9 (Baño De Espuma c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 10 (Imitación De Bila Bilú Part. Esp. Lady Pink c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 11 (Lo Sitio Del Vovô c/ Patatí, Patatá y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 12 (Grandes Ideias Part. Esp. Nicki Minaj c/ Los Rulos, Winx, Patatí y Patatá) * Cena 13 (Caramujo y Sauva c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 14 (Arcoíris Part. Esp. Jóvenes Titanes c/ Xuxa) * Cena 15 (Cha Cha Cha De Crocodilo c/ Xuxa) * Cena 16 (En Un Animal c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 17 (Dientro De Mar c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 18 (el Juego De Las Verduras Part. Esp. Camila Cabello c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 19 (Fiesta De Los Insetos c/ Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 20 (Pot-Pourri: Foi Los Morado En Casita / Alecrin / Incy Wincy Araña / Pop Pop / Orquestra De Los Dos Bichos c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 21 (El Baile de La Selva c/ Topa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 22 (Super Disco Chino Part. Esp. Rita Ora c/ Xuxa) * Cena 23 (Todos a Moverse c/ Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 24 (Pipoca c/ Xuxa) * Cena 25 (Tra-La-La c/ Patatí, Monica, Chavo y Julia Pittier) * Cena 26 (Seis en La Cama c/ Winx) * Cena 27 (Pot-Pourri: Un Nuevo Viaje / Superfantastico c/ Topa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 28 (Lo Circo da Alegria c/ Patati, Patata y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 29 (Ay, Mi Nariz! c/ Xuxa, Xuxita y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 30 (Galiña No Voa-Fome Come c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 31 (Canción de Canguro Part. Esp. Selina c/ Xuxa) * Cena 32 (un Piquenique Part. Esp. Ariana Grande c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 33 (Ursito, Ursito c/ Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 34 (Los Monos y Las Monas Part. Esp. Gil c/ Xuxita y Guto) * Cena 35 (Seis Patitos c/ Los Rulos) * Cena 36 (Topa y Lila c/ Xuxa) * Cena 37 (Pata Pata Part. Esp. Sandy & Junior c/ Xuxa) * Cena 38 (Bingo c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 39 (Ay, Que Miedo! c/ Topa, Doris y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 40 (Lo Urso Subió en La Montaña c/ Melody, Los Rulos, Xuxita y Aisha) * Cena 41 (King Kong y King Kongito c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 42 (Children of The Nature c/ Flora y Los Rulos) * Cena 43 (Humpty Dumpty c/ Los Rulos) * Cena 44 (Corridas de Equestria Girls c/ Xuxa) * Cena 45 (Walter y Gastón Part. Esp. Ivete Sangalo c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 46 (Donde Esta Los Polegares? c/ Rulo Carlos) * Cena 47 (La Cucaracha Dices Que c/ Sandra Peres y Paulo Tatit) * Cena 48 (La Grama Vajo a Crescer c/ Xuxa y Tecna) * Cena 49 (Lo Fazendeirito na Cerca c/ Winx) * Cena 50 (La Danza de la Lluvia c/ Melody y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 51 (Chuá Chuá c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 52 (ABC c/ Flora y Los Rulos) * Cena 53 (Cuantas Nubes c/ Topa) * Cena 54 (Cinderela c/ Xuxa y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 55 (Funiculi Funicula c/ Arnoldo y Los Rulos) * Cena 56 (Soñando c/ Magali) * Cena 57 (Faça Una Pizza c/ Patatí y Patatá) * Cena 58 (Hola Amigo c/ Monica y Cebolita) * Cena 59 (Invierno, Primavera, Verano y Outuno c/ Stella, Bloom, Flora y Musa) * Cena 60 (Bebe Tubarón c/ Winx) * Cena 61 (Los Sapitos Salpicantes Part. Esp. Roxy c/ Bob Esponja) * Cena 62 (Cariñoso c/ Xuxa) * Cena 63 (Tres Gatitos c/ Sasha y Los Rulos) * Cena 64 (A Dormir, Bajitiños c/ Los Rulos) * Cena 65 (Homenaje De Las Professoras c/ Patati, Patatá y Los Bajitos do Xspb) * Cena 66 (Crêditos XSPB14/Si Quieres Rir) * Cena 67 (Faixa Bonus: Feliz Dia) Seleción de Musicas # Me Muevo Para Aquí (Diego Topa) # Somos Los Rulos (Brian Cazenueve / Joel Cazenueve / Hugo Rodríguez) # Txutxucão Rock (Zorro Loco) (Dominio Publico) # Bonus: Teddy Rock (The Body Rock) # Lo Teddy Llegô (Roco El Hurón) (Xuxa Meneghel) # Fui Al Mercado (Little Ant Song) (Sandra Peres) # Competición De Los Mágicos (FT. Atchim y Espirro) (Paulo Tatit / Zé Tatit) # Baño De Espuma (Xuxa Meneghel) # Imitación De La Bila Bilú (Cuidado Con La Bombachita) (Halmine Sonia) # Lo Sitio Del Vovô (The Grandpa's Farm) (Anina Sonnaru) # Grandes Ideias (FT. Nicki) (Maria Mendes) # Caramujo y Sauva (Senie Lannies) # Arcoíris (Diego Topa) # Cha Cha Cha De Crocodilo (Chubby Cheeks) (Zé Tatit) # En Un Animal (Juli Fernanda / Juanchi Paulo) # Dentro De Mar (Juli Fernanda / Juanchi Paulo) # el Juego De Las Verduras (FT. Camila Cabello) (Diego Topa) # Fiesta De Los Insetos (The Flea & The Thumbtack Song) (Domínio Público) # Pot-Pourri: Foi Los Morado En Casita (i When Switched That House On) / Alecrin (Alecrime Flower Song) / Incy Wincy Araña (Itsy Bitsy Spider) / Pop Pop / Orquestra De Los Dos Bichos (The Animal Orchestra Song) (Sandra Peres / Paulo Tatit) # El Baile De La Selva (Diego Topa) # Super Disco Chino (FT. Rita Ora) (Lara Dyament) # Todos a Moverse (Julia Calvo) # Pipoca (Paulo Tatit) # Tra-La-La (Rig-a-Jig-Jig) (Dominio Publico) # Seis en La Cama (Six in The Bed) (Dominio Publico) # Pot-Pourri: un Nuevo Viaje / Superfantastico (Dominio Publico) # Lo Circo da Alegria (Dominio Publico) # Ay, Mi Nariz! (Paulo Tatit / Irene Goldszer / Axel / Sandra Peres) # Galiña No Voa-Fome Come (Karol Sevilla) # Canción de Canguro (FT. Selina) (Graciela Pal) # Un Piquenique (FT. Ariana) (Isabela Palhano) # Ursito, Ursito (Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear) (Dominio Publico) # Los Monos y Las Monas (Mercendes Funes) # Seis Patitos (Six Little Ducks) (Axel / Sandra Peres) # Topa y Lila (Jack & Jill) (Irene Goldszer) # Pata Pata (Dominio Publico) # Bingo (Dominio Publico) # Ay, Que Miedo! (Dominio Publico) # Lo Urso Subió en La Montaña (The Bear Went to The Mountain) (Dominio Publico) # King Kong y King Kongito (Paulo Tatit / Sandra Peres) # Children of The Nature (Paulo Tatit) # Humpty Dumpty (Dominio Publico) # Corridas de Equestria Girls (Camptown Races) (Xuxa Meneghel) # Walter y Gastón (Dominio Publico) # Donde Esta Los Polegares? (Where is Thumbkin?) (Karol Sevilla) # La Cucaracha Dices Que (Dominio Publico) # La Grama Vajo a Crescer (The Growing Flow Song) (Sandra Peres / Paulo Tatit) # Lo Fazendeiro na Cerca (The Farmer in The Dell) (Xuxa Meneghel) # La Danza de la Lluvia (Nobody Likes Me) (Rinaldi) # Chuá, Chuá (Dominio Publico) # ABC (Cooking by The Book) (Rinaldi) # Cuantas Nubes (Diego Topa) # Cinderela (Cinderella) (Irene Goldszer) # Funiculi Funicula (Diego Topa / Brian Cazenueve / Joel Cazenueve / Hugo Rodriguez) # Soñando (Juli Fernanda) # Faça Una Pizza (Let's Make a Pizza) (Xuxa Meneghel) # Hola Amigo (Hello Friend) (Juli Fernanda / Juanchi Paulo) # Invierno, Primavera, Verano y Outuno (Winter, Spring, Summer & Fall) (Xuxa Meneghel) # Bebe Tubarón (Baby Shark) (Xuxa Meneghel) # Los Sapitos Salpicantes (Five Green & Speckled Frogs) (Dominio Publico) # Cariñoso (Marisa Monte) # Tres Gatitos (Three Little Kittens) (Karol Sevilla) # a Dormir, Bajitiños (Hola y Adiós) (Brian Cazenueve / Joel Cazenueve / Hugo Rodriguez) # Homenaje De Las Professoras (Paulo Tatit / Irene Goldszer / Axel / Karol Sevilla / Sandra Peres / Xuxa Meneghel) # Si Quieres Rir # XURPRESA: Feliz Dia (Dominio Publico) Extras * Easter Eggs * Complete Esa Coleción de XSPB 14 * Entrevistas de XSPB 14 * 3 Faixas Bonus de Funiculi Funicula de Xuxa Solamente Para Bajitos * 5 Faixas Bonus de Soñando de Xuxa Solamente Para Bajitos 14 * Coreografias de La Xuxa Solamente Para Bajitos: Xuxa Eseña Los Bajitos a Bailar * Bastidores de Voces en XSPB 14 * Bastidores Del Gravaciónes de XSPB 14 * Making Of de XSPB 14 * Comercial XSPB 14 * Diretores en Bastidores de XSPB 14 * Karaokê de XSPB 14 * Mannequin Challenge Curtas Canciónes # es La Hora # Los Rulos (Little Miss Muffet) # Bonus: Teddy Rock (The Body Rock) # She's Hard To Use (Do You Love Menat?) (Teddy) # Los Deditos (Finger Family) (Xuxa) # Pollito Amarillo (Xuxa) # 10 Garrafas Vierdes (10 Green Bottles) (Xuxa) # Cinco Ratitos (Five Little Mice) # Tarantella de Arnoldo # Solo Winx (We Girls Are The Winx) # Faça un Bolo (Pat-a-Cake) # Mary, Mary, Muita Contrária (Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary) (Xuxa) # Canción da Ovella Escura (Baa Baa Black Sheep) # Mistério # Si, Papa (Johny Johny Yes Papa) # Hark! Hark! (Xuxa) # Mahna Mahna # Peluchín # Tiengo La Mujer Vivido en Lo Sapato (There is a Woman Lived in a Shoe) (Xuxa) # ¿Dónde Está La Margarida? (Where is The Margery?) # Lo Sabiá (Gata) # Hey-Diddle-Diddle (Xuxa) # Mariposita (Xuxa) # Brilla Brilla (Twinkle Twinkle) (Xuxa) Seleción de Opciónes Tela * Pan Scan * Instagran * LetterBox * Normal Legenda * Español * Português * Inglês * Japonesa * Italiana * Chinesa * Português (Closed Captions) * Português (Solo Músicas) Áudio * 2.0 * 5.1 * Dolby Surround de Efectos Sonoros Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento Categoría:Junior express